worlds strongest ninja
by mr grimjaw
Summary: Naruto finds the lab his father found 10 years earlier left in his will and the scroll what happens when women from other wolrd come out of the lab and they and the voices wich are the souls of the dead fighter train him in thair fighting style. powerful Naruto and harem this rewrite of history's strongest shinobi
1. Chapter 1

authors note: I don't own Naruto Street Fighter, Tekken Dead or Alive or King of Fists.

Chapter 1

Doomsday weapon

Both Shadaloo and the Mishima Zaibatsu joined forces for world domination both leaders are powerful men named M Bison and Heihachi Mishima, M Bison wears a red suit with a red cap on with a skull on the front and a purple cape.

M. Bison has tan skin white eyes and black hair he has muscles Heihachi was bald on top with hair spikey gray on the sides tan skin hazel eyes, wears a black gi with white bandages on his arms.

Both are in a lab doing research Heihachi is doing research on the devil gene, while M. Bison is doing research on his Psycho Power and Akuma's Dark Hado.

They also have Chun-Li, she was tied to a table struggling, she was in white bra and Panties she has brown hair and eyes big boobs muscle legs, they also pulled a few women from a different world.

One name is Kasumi has brown long hair and amber eyes she is in a brown bra and panties also tied to the table with a slim body and big boobs, and they also cloned Kasumi and the next one not from this world.

It's a light blonde haired girl with blue eyes she had red bra and panties on tied to a table has well, she has a small frame and small boobs and her name is Marie Rose.

The last girl has brown eyes and hair with a white bandana on her head with a slave collar around her neck wearing yellow bra and panties she was tied to the wall trying to get free. She struggles her name is Sakura Kasugano she looked up at her friends wanted to help them, but she hated she was so weak.

M. Bison and Heihachi put some machines in Chun-Li and the other girls they all yelled in pain as Sakura watched in horror, both started the clock down to their doomsday weapon.

The good guys made it and they all teamed up they charged the door attacking the Tekken force, a man with brown hair a redhead bandana and brown eyes with a white gi punches one unite.

Some use moves on them Intel they made it to the lab their the timer counting down, they all attack M. Bison and he blocks their attacks, so does Heihachi.

They were losing time Chun-Li, Sakura, Marie Rose, Kasumi, and Mai Shiranui, she has long brown hair in a ponytail big boobs and red ninja clothes revealing her muscular legs and brown eyes she got in.

The timer went off and a huge portal opens up pulling everyone in, the eggs which are the clones went in the thing for safety while Kasumi's clone went into suspended animation as well but her's is timed for 10 years.

The whole building goes killing everyone in it. The building landed in woods the year is of the third great ninja war, every space-time user sensed it.

Minato took his team to the location He said," We need to claim this for Konoha" they explored it found dead body's everywhere and the girls in suspended animation.

Rin has her mouth covered, they leave and Minato marks it with his mark and teleports to Konoha and tells the Third about it and he then sends Anbu with him they make it Konoha property.

They buried the dead and Minato made a scroll for the soul's of the warrior's body's he made a deal with the Shinigami 10 years pass and Minato has a son, he has blonde hair blue eyes claw marks on his cheeks.

His Name is Naruto Uzumaki he is 12 years old he trained every day in the woods in the forest of death, he fought giant snake's and other animals, it was near the Mishima Zaibatsu building.

Minato put it there to protect the scroll and girls in suspended animation he noticed it was getting late the more dangerous, animals came out he knew he's not strong enough.

Naruto entered the building and closed the door and locked it, went to the lab, a voice said,"Who the hell are you kid?" Naruto saw Kasumi's evil clone.

Naruto got into a fighting stance he could tell from analysis of this woman she was bad/evil she pressed a button on the pestle. Pods, came up with two young women are in the pods.

M. Bison's clone had long hair a mixture of black and red big boobs and nude and muscles, the next women has long black hair hazel eyes and big boobs and nude both evilly smirked.

They got out of their pods as the evil clone of Kasumi bowed and said,"Welcome to being alive my mistress'" both stretch and yawn from their slumber.

Their boobs jiggled then they saw Naruto "Who's the brat and were are we?" evil Kasumi said,"mistress' I don't know It seems a primitive world."

Both thought M. bison clone said, "We need names?" Heihachi said, "I agree. Call me Hiruma and you Himi Himi." She smiled at that name then both of them walked up to Naruto.

They smile and said, "What a good looking boy you are, Want to be ours?" Naruto got into a fight stance though all three were beautiful. Himi and Hiruma got close to Naruto.

Booth kissed his cheeks causing him to blush but Naruto wanted to fight them but didn't know how? He threw a punch both dodged he then step forward and went to the pods opening them.

Chun-Li and the girls got out in fighting stances Hiruma said, "We should retreat" the trio left even though Hiruma and Himi were naked Naruto saw the hot girls and blushed at them.

Sakura smiled walks up to him and said,"Hi little boy my name is Sakura Kasugano this Chun-Li and three of these women are Kunoichi."

Naruto then said,"Want to join Konoha?" Naruto then saw the scroll and picked it up and opened it the seal glowed as did Naruto's belly the light went inside his seal he passed out.

They all ran to Konoha though lost, Anbu caught them Chun-Li said, "We need help this boy has passed out." they took him to the Hokage, she has long red hair purple eyes a great body.

She smiles at the women and said," Welcome I see Naruto found the lab and scroll" Chun-Li put him on the couch.

The women bowed introduced themselves, Ibuki, Kasumi, and Mai Shiranui joined Konoha military force.

Naruto showed the girls were he lived they were at ah, at the size but it also reminded them of Shadaloo and the Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters, Naruto showed them to their rooms.

And the girls became residents of Konoha, it would take three months, for them to be residents of Land of Fire.

Naruto has to go to the academy so Chun-Li, Mai, Ibuki, and Kasumi take him as bodyguard detail, Sakura and Marie had to stay back to find clothes fitting of this world and time era.

They made to the academy three girls were waiting on him one with black hair black eyes pale skin, other blonde baby blue eyes and the last with pink hair jade eyes pale skin.

They bowed and said, "Hey Naruto" in unison. Naruto learned left and went home with Satsuki followed.

They made it back to the manner Chun-Li smiles at them and said, "Naruto I decided I train you and the others, girls, as we talked about it."

That night Naruto went to bed he heard voices in his head, he went in his mind skype.

End of chapter 1 of Worlds Strongest Shinobi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

training begins

authors note : Jack and Arkham knight are co writeing/ helping me this fic.

Naruto took Chunli Sakura to his privet training ground, both liked it.

The area was large and roomy Chunli showed Naruto her fighting stance he got in it, " good Naruto " Chunli said.

She then showed him her fist and kicks Naruto slowly learned them, and did push ups sit ups squats, running he got more muscular.

He went to the academy one of his tests is taijutsu the match was for rookie of the year he has to fight Satsuki his best friend and rival, both got in fighting stances.

Naruto got in Chunli and Sakura's stance Iruka said," begin both charged Satsuki thru a punch Naruto blocked it he then twisted her leg.

Satsuki landed on her hand kicked with her other foot Naruto hit, it out the way he then filped her she did a cartwheel.

Naruto then focused his ki in his hand it was wind and light he then yelled out," Hadouken!" he fired a Hadoken but it vanished before it hit Satsuki she charged Naruto then blocked.

He then put her in an arm lock and did a chop to the neck knocking her out he was glad he won became rookie of the year but let down that his Hadoken failed, he remembered Chunli and Sakura saying their Hadoken were the weakest compared to some guys name Reyu Goken Ken and Akuma.

Iruka said," winner and rookie of the year Naruto Uzumaki"

He Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka went to his house Mai answers the door," Naruto" he walks in with them ".

He then gos to the training ground takes his shirt off and pants both Sakura Haruno and Ino and Satsuki blush at his muscules and at his manhood, he gets in his gi.

Mai came in with her Gi saw the three girls" hey Satsuki" she said, Sakura Haruno and Ino blushed at Mai boobs and skimpy cloths bearly hides her legs she then looked at the two .

She then yelled, "Katsumi Ibuki we got fresh meat to teach on how to be true Kinochi" she ran got them and took them to thair rooms to try ninja cloths on them.

With Katsumi's clone and with Hiruma and Himi they were in a village both Hiruma and Himi stole some cloths and killed their victim, and dissgrated them with two hadoken.

Himi said," we need a hide out were to find one and followers?" evil Katsumi took a map of the world out then the trio looks at it " we got four great problems called the four great nations", said Himi Evil Katsumi shook her head has did Hiruma.

Hiruma said, "we start small " she pointed at snow moon demon star Himi smiles" we can take them I think" replied Himi evil Katsumi shook her head in agreement the closest is star the map said.

The trio made a plan then did their homework on the village " that's poison gas " Hiruma said, evil Katsumi said, "we need a army to put them down" Himi shook her head yes remembering her fathers doll plan.

They went looked for a cave and found one but it was a old lab the trio smirks, back with Naruto and his harem Sakura Haruno Ino and Satsuki were stark bear nude.

The trio has their arms over their boobs wile Mai and Katsumi went thru their cloths and Ibuki hers they made cloths for them , Sakura Haruno has red shirt on with tai dress to on the bottom with white ropes she blushed.

Mai smiles and blushes at Sakura Ino has the blue purple top and tai dress wich like Sakura Haruno's dint leave to the imagination, Satsuki has Ibuki cloths on wich covered her whole body.

They took them to the training ground both Mai and Katsumi looked disappointed at Sakrua Haruno and Ino both their boobs were disappointing but they knew they mature in their training.

Mai threw a punch at Sakura she blocked Mai noticed she be great In hand to hand combat she began teaching her the ways of taijustu, Sakura picked it up fast .

Mai said," after this you learn Naginatajutsu – naginata techniques Kenjutsu – sword techniquesv, Bōjutsu – stick and staff techniques Sōjutsu – spear techniques.

Mai keep going Naginatajutsu – naginata techniques Kusarigamajutsu – kusarigama techniques , Shurikenjutsu – throwing weapons techniques Kayakujutsu – pyrotechnics Hensōjutsu – disguise and impersonation Shinobi-iri – stealth and entering methods Bajutsu – horsemanship Sui-ren – water training Bōryaku – tactics Chōhō – espionage Intonjutsu – escaping and concealment Tenmon – meteorology Chi-mon – geography " Mai then finished.

Sakura eyes winded she bowed and said," thinks sensei!" Ibuki then said," yyou Satsuki will learn _this_ Kunai, Neck Breaker, Kasumi Gake, Jiraiya, Tsujigoe, Hien, Kazekiri, Tsumuji, Raida, Kagenui, Hayate, Yami Shigure, Kasumi Suzaku, Yoroitoshi, Hashinsho, _Tenrai, Isshaku Horokudama,_ _Kachofugetsu_ " Satsuki was a amazed.

With Naruto he was at the lab and found a Jack unite he repaired it and made the souls into Holograms all but few women, who cought his eye he keep in his head.

He then got up and took the jack unite to the simulation room, the jack unite big has a Mohawk and red eyes.

Naruto then said," transform into the Hadouken users" the jack bot truned into a man with sort brown hair and brown eyes, a white gi and red head band.

He said," my name is Reyu I will trian you under my maters style" Naruto made a shadow clone and said," train him and I will learn everything" Naruto left the lab went to Hiruzen's privet training ground their were his mother Satsuki's mother and brother.

Her brother has black hair and eyes tall skinny Hiruzen and His mother tought him politics at first then, he leanred more taijustu Nin and gen justu has well.

Back with the girls they were learning to be quite and stealthy night fell Naruto and his harem got in the hot spring at his house," this is great Naruto!" said Chunli has her Sakura Sakura Haruno Ino Katsumi Mai all moaned.

Naruto blushes at his women he gets out and makes clones the girls blush hard at His nudeness and dick, a idea hit Chunli.

 **due to fanfiction rules go to ao3 for the unedited version  
**

Naruto and the girls went to the door all bare and took Satsuki in the room she blushed got her underwear, and pants back on and threw a punch at Naruto the girls dog paled Satsuki.

She then yelled," get off of me now I love Naruto I want to be part of the harem I keep it a screat I dint want our friendship to be weird Naruto".

The girls got off them Naruto looked at how hot they all were even how perfect their ass were , Naruto got cleaned went to bed all his girls joined him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The doll project revived and where did Ibuki and Rose go?

Himi looks thru the stuff and finds a Universal Transporter, she also found a hologram and played it, a man with gray long hair and purple eyes. White cloths on he spoke,"My name is Hiruko, I made this lab and the Universal Transporter," he explained how it worked.

Clone of Kasumi or Alpha dialed in the Street Fighter universe and the first women came out of the portal. Then to the Dead or Alive universe, and finally the Tekken and finaly 12 girls were out.

A girl with long blonde hair with the same cloths has Mai came out with swords on her back, the next women has black hair big boobs good hips with a revealing black kimono.

That reveal her cleavage and legs with a yellow bow in the middle of her kimono, the next women is an attractive Native American woman with brown eyes and long brown hair, braided down the back and typically fastened with colorful hairbands while styled into bangs to each side of her face.

Being of Native American descent, much of the jewelry and accessories worn by Julia are of traditional Native American design or contain patterning in keeping with her heritage, and she can often be seen wearing a headdress with feathers tucked into the side.

She's wearing a short brown mini vest fastened with a single crossed lace over a green sleeveless midriff, blue denim skirt fastened with a brown belt, white knee-high socks and brown, yellow and black cowboy boots.

She also wears a white armband with geometric patterning on her right arm, a matching necklace of traditional design, a red patterned headdress with two feathers on the left-hand side and brown fingerless gloves with a pair of bracelets.

A woman with long black hair, the right side being worn loose and the left side starting as cornrow braids before blending with the rest at the back. She has light brown eyes.

she wearing a bright green sleeveless martial arts gi with yellow linings and a tie at the centre, matching bright green martial arts pants with yellow linings with a black belt to her waist, it has black and yellow linings and at the center resembles a bright green thong and black shin guards underneath her pants over bare feet.

She also wears several bracelets in different colors The color scheme of her outfit matches the Brazilian flag.

A woman with silver hair and Tekken force armor on others, the trio put them in machines.

Back with Naruto and Satsuki, they were at the park having a picnic.

Satsuki said, "Naruto I need to tell you something, I love you" she blushed with Naruto blushing back, Naruto responded, "I love you to Satsuki" they ate sandwiches and drank tea.

Both went to training, Sakura and Ino were Jogging with Ibuki and Kasumi both Naruto and Satsuki joined them, the girls all had, sports bras on and Naruto keep running with them.

An hour past they all rested at Ichiraku ramen Ayame smiled at Naruto she has long brown hair black eyes, she said, "Hey Naruto so how's everyone, and who are these good looking women?"

Naruto replied, "My harem" Ayame smiled took Naruto's hand and took him to the back of the restaurant and kissed him, "I have seen you grow up Naruto and become the handsome man you are I want to be part of the harem."

Naruto said to her, "Okay" then he kisses her then went back to his harem and they went back to the manner to train more, Naruto began to train for real, he mastered the Hadouken he was now on Jin Kuzuya and Hitachi's fighting style. He mastered them.

Back with Himi, Alpha, and the last member made their dolls and they went to Hoshigakure, where they made it to the gouge,"We still got an issue getting over with the poison mist."

The blonde ninja girl, known has Maki said, "I am immune to all poisons " she climbs down goes in the mist then goes to the other side and brings the bridge down.

The group ran into a brown haired girl with a high ponytail saw that she has freckles on her face wearing a light pink blouse with a turquoise, red patterned dress over it. For her bottom attire, she wears light pink chaps that reveal her thighs and brown sandals. She wears the Hoshigakure forehead protector across her forehead.

She got all the ninja gathered in fighting stances, Hokuto used the peacock style while Himi fired a Hadoken, killing some while Hokuto threw charka noose at them they canceled it out with their ki.

Hokuto has fear in her eyes, she then saw two of her male friends dead, she then bowed in defeat, "We surrender" hiding behind a house is a girl with aqua blue hair long to her back with one eye golden the other orange wearing ninja clothes.

"I need to tell Leader a new group in on this" she body flickers to a cave, at the cave is her partner who has purple hair and hazel eyes her name is Kiyuri.

Both girls wearing black cloaks and on them, are red clouds and hats, the meeting came to a start Zuriya said, "We have a new group they are making their move."

The leader said, "Well handle them" Zuriya shook her head, yes the meeting was over both Zuriya and Kiyuri began to train, both drew their swords, Zuriya's was shaped as a dragon it was called Frenzy.

Kiyuri's sword are duel welders called Prince and Princess, Pacts of Suffering, she then used a strong attack and yelled,"Scold!" lava suddenly came out of the sword, but Zuriya blocked.

Zuriya went thru hand seals and said, "Fire style fireball Jutsu!" Kiyuri dodged then swung again, Zuriya blocked with her sword too.

Then Zuriya kissed Kiyuri with a lustful kiss with lust in her eyes they went to bed. Zuriya kissed Kiyuri, Kiyuri kiss back.

Both striped into their undergarments Zuriya has red bra and panties with laces on it, Kiyuri takes it off and her underwear.

Kiyuri took Zuriya's bra and panties off both began to scissor both moaned as their cum rose then both came.

They sleep tell breakfast filled the air, Naruto and the girls got up to Mikoto and Kushina cooking breakfast, they all got up and ate then Naruto, Satsuki, Sakura, and Ino went to the academy.

It was graduation and Naruto was put on a four-man team, him, Sakura, Satsuki, and Ino both their sensei's where going to be Mai and Kasumi when they graduated from the academy.

They made it back for dinner Naruto then asked, "Ibuki where were you and Rose at when we were um busy?"

Rose responded, "We were having sex with Kushina and Mikoto" Ibuki then said, "We have a mission tomorrow. We have to escort two Ninja from Nadeshiko island"

They all went to bed and got up. Naruto, Satsuki, Sakura, Ino, Mai, and Kasumi left to the island, Naruto transformed, into a female, they made it in a week.

The team entered the island and two women appeared, the first woman had black hair in a ponytail with lime green eyes black cloths her cleavage being revealed, with a brown sash on.

The last has violet eyes long blue hair in a ponytail the blue haired one said, "I am Shin this is my best friend Shizuka" they then left.

Sakura asked, "So what's it like on your island and colter?" Shizuka said, "Well we marry men that beat us in combat" soon night fell, and they made camp.

Shin said, "You're taking us to meet our husbands Haku and Zabuza" they sleep that night, got up the next morning.

They left when a band of bandits attacked, the leader has black spiky hair, animalistic traits, like the Inuzuka clan members, he laughed and licked his lips and said, "Boys we got ourselves some lovely sweets here let's take them for our own!"

They attack, Naruto kicks one and uses a Hidoken hitting a few men, Sakura stabbed one with a spear, Satsuki threw a kunai and snaps one's neck, Mai and Kasumi attacked the leader.

Mai threw a fireball while Kasumi used her Tano swinging it the leader yelled in pain, his head then came off, the man disappeared and hit Katsumi.

Ino poisoned some men, the leader showed up behind him and attacked Kasumi and Mai their students saw this and did a combo attack Naruto fired a Hadoken, Sakura fired a fireball and Ino and Satsuki fired a ki blast.

The combined attack killed the leader. In the shadows on a tree is Hokuto looking at them, she then returned to her enslaved village.

She said, "I found some great fighters from Konoha mistress" Himi smile at this and agree with evil Alpha and Hiruma "Good slog," she said at Hokuto her slave name.

Back with Naruto and the group, Naruto, heard the female voices wanting out, he held his head the group saw it.

"What's wrong? Naruto?" asked Ino and the girls, Naruto said, "The other girls want out when we return to Konoha when get done ok?"

End of chapter 3 please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto and Chunli privet time and Juri Han released  
authors note evil Katsumi known has katsumi A from now on.

Naruto Sakura H Katsumi Mai and Ino and Satsuki were on their way to Konoha , when Naruto head hurt "ah it hurts!" his eyes and turned white has did his mouth a soul came out.

A evil laugh wad heard "finally I am free" a body formed a women wearing a purple dudou (a form of Chinese bra top) on her chest supported with eight straps that meet on her back, forming a spider pattern.

She wears long, baggy, off-white colored sweat pants and purple tights, and long, fingerless gloves. Her fingernails and toenails are painted bright pink.

She has dark hair styled into two horn-like bangs at the top of her head, which appear to be fastened with pink ribbons. She wears Taekwondo foot wraps on her feet.

Her left eye was damaged long ago and replaced with the Feng Shui Engine which amplifies her abilities, She turns around and smiles a twisted smile.

She said, "Name Juri Han" Naruto Sakura H Mai and Ino and Satsuki and Katsumi could tell she was evil could be a threat.

Juri then smiled said," boy lets spar" she charged at Naruto but look like she teleported Naruto blocked.

Juri hit his fist he blocked she then activated the Feng Shui Engine Naruto went sliding back, " what do I do?" he said.

He heard two voices one of Kazuya and the other Akuma both said, in unison" active the devil gene active the **Dark Hado!"** Naruto ki exploded.

His eyes turned red his hair became dark and his teeth became fangs red arura came out of Naruto back in Konoha Chunli and Sakura sensed it darkness in them, flared Kakashi and Rin ran in.

They both fell in pain has dark ki came out of them Chunli skin became dark her light blue came dark blue, and golden pink pants.

Sakura eyes became red and her skin dark both laughed and went to Naruto side Chunli saw Juri hit her with a strong kick Juri whipped her lips, this is great some powerful fighters!".

Sakura H threw a kunai Juri dodged it Satsuki and Ino came in with swords both cut her Naruto Chunli, and Sakura fired a Hidoken hitting Juri knocking her out.

Sakura H Ino Satsuki kissed the three they returned to Normal, "what happened ?" Naruto asked.

Ino said,"the dark hado took over you Naruto" Naruto then shook his head he understood and took everyone back to his mansion.

Their Juri was amazed at it Naruto then went to his mothers office he said, "mom I got anther women out my head bad side she's a bad person".

He continued " only ones could stop her are me Chunli other girls " Kushina got said, "you think I cant I am the Hokage" she said in a mad tone.

Naruto then said," that's all I wanted to say mom" he then left went back to the manner and trained.

Back with Himi and Hiruma and Kasumi Alpha were at village hidden in the stars planning to attack demon next they got both their dolls and Hoshigakure army.

Those Hoshigakure ninja are slaves they then move out on Himi command they all went stright to demon country, a blonde haired girl with purple eyes kimiino on and crown on her head.

A man with short shoulder-length brown hair and pupilless navy blue eyes. He wore red rectangular glasses and a Japanese attire that consisted of a green vest with grey armour over a white and light purple collared kimono jacket, purple hakama, sandals and a black eboshi. Along with his outfit was a quiver strapped to his back.

He said,"Ladey Shion what we do they coming" Shion went to the ceneter of the room and chanted a barer came up.

To protect the place Himi and Hiruma and Kasumi Alpha approached land of demons they attacked," shion"said , " attck".

Himi threw a punch men died from it Kasumi Alpha stabs a lot of men Shion eyes glowed purple, she saw their defeat.

She put the beror down went out said,"I surrender " then a collar was placed on Shion neck her power suppressed.

Back in Konoha Naruto and Chunli were eating a snack "so what should we do? Naruto I still ow you the bet I lost", Naruto smirks takes Chunli to the bedroom.

 **pleass go to ao3 this sense agest fanfics guidelines  
**

then he went to bed, Chunli got up next moring.

Chunli got a shower went to Kushina office Kushina said,"I got a mission for you I need you to investigate star and demon ".

Chunli bowed said, "yes my lady" she went at speed stoped used Ki to look ninja with slave collars on " she teleported back.

" star been enslaved Lady Kage" she then went to demon saw everyone enslaved but this time was surrounded ,by Laura Nyotengu and Elena and by Maki and Nyotengu Laura threw a punch.

Chunli dodged it then used a Hyakuretsukyaku, on the four she hit them they blocked Maki threw a Kunai Chunli dodged .

Laura then puts Chunli in a arm bar grab she then shocks Chunli she then yells but Chunli head butts her then breaks her arm, Larua fell to the ground .

Elena summoned her wings and used a wind attck wile Elena did a twist kick and Maki threw kunai hitting Chun li with a knock out sedative Chunli vision blurry , she then passed out.

A hour past Chunli woke up in a cell with Hokuto and Shion In a bras and see thru pants wich are called harem cloths ," were I am i?".

Shion said,"at demon country this the second Shadaloo base" Chunli face became grim.

A women with purple hair and amber eyes pale skin wearing a pink kimono, she left Shion's castle, write a note and sent it to Akatsuki hide out.

The bird meet Pain he read it " they next target moon country then they hold a tournament she then wrote back send it back, konan got it and read it.

Went to the throne room and bowed and said, "Lady Himi my organization wants to join forces to take the elemental nations over ".

Himi smiles and said,"fine but you being punished " she then takes Konan to the cells thes three and queen of moon and snow will be prizes to the winner of the tournament ".

Konan went in the cell striped to her black bra and black underwear she then ripped Chunli cloths off Chunli got up threw a punch Konan blocked kissed Chunli's lips.

Chunli' eyes got big **pleass go to ao3 for this sence it gos agest the guide lines of this site**

End of chapter 4 pleasse read review and fave and follow


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

Time with Maria Rose and Ibuki

In Konoha Naruto was walking back and forth worried about Chunli Rose and Ibuki, watching him"Naruto claim down" said Ibuki .

Has she grabed his right arm while Rose grabed his left they took him for a walk Naruto looked down,"auh" he sighed .

Both kissed him"we got anbu looking for her Naruto" said, Ibuki has Rose stops at a store gos in buys Naruto something.

She comes back with a sword Naruto takes it , they took him to a traing filed he drew it Ibuki drew her's she charged Naruto blocked.

He swrings she dodges " good Naruto!" she said, Rose began get ecisted" go go go Naruto!"he swrong agin they clashed for a hour.

After that they rested went back to the Uzumaki compound got baths they ate went to bed they sleep with Naruto, Rose got up went to Kushina's room.

"lady Hokage Kushina truned around from looking at the moon"yes Rose?" Rose bows said,"can me and Ibuki take Naruto to Moon country to get chunli off his mind?".

"you may you two are his body guards" she then went to bed they got up at dawn packed headed to moon country, they left made it in a hour.

They on boat Naruto in orange shrim trunks while Ibuki wore bage bikni top and bottom Rose, wore a cloth bottom with a light to dark green top the bottom same collor.

They smiled at Naruto he smiled back they went to the pool srwam he did to then they went to sleep , made it on the moon they got off Rose wearing a black Lolita dress .

While Ibuki wore a yellow croptop and sort sorts, they meet by with has long white hair tied in a ponytail with a hair accessory of yellow crescent moons, brown skin, and green eyes. She also has a yellow jewel on her forehead.

She wears a light blue medium kimono with a black armour with twin yellow crescent moons, an orange sash around her waist, a black arm guard on her right arm, and black open-toed boots. She also has two tantō around her waist.

"welcome to Moon country I am the village Tsuki Kage and I am you protection son of 5th Hokage", she then showed them were they staying at.

They went to a hotel thw women said,"oh sorry my name is Tsukino" they went to the cosinos played slots whitle they drank acholic drinks , and played cards they won a lot of money they stop at a poster.

For a tournament that's underground on the island Naruto Rose and Ibuki enter Tsukino frowns at the idea"I need protect you", Ibuki and Rose look at her.

"we his body guards to " they all go to thaire rooms sleeps then gos eats breakfast head to the underground terunment , they set in the waiting box.

A tv on gos thru names Naruto enters first a big tall man whos 6foot walks in he has black hair long to his back wearing a kimono on with a sword on his back,the gong went off.

Naruto threw a punch the man blocked Naruto did a back flip and did a Hadoken the man dodged fired something it was red "blood blast" Naruto dodgs it, he dose a around house kick lighting ccame out of it he knocked the man out.

Naruto then advced next round next up is Rose she then bowed to he a opponent a big busetd blonde , with a bra like top and skirt "hi name is Min" .

The gong went off and Rose charged at Min who dodged, her grapple attck Min chopped her back Rose took the hit but dodged it to.

She then did a strike move, she punched Min in the jaw Min stumbled back"not bad kid" she then got in the druken stance, "I aam not a kid I am 18!".

She then threw a punch Min dodged" claim down Rose!" , Naruto yelled she then stoped breathed in and out and refocused herself.

She then ingithed her ki infused it in her palm she did palm strike knocking , Min out.

She left advanced to second rounds last fight of the day is Ibuki vs mai Mai a girl walks in with black shirt and jacket, with black leather paints.

Brown eyes and goth look the dong gos off she attacks Ibuki Ibuki dodges stabs Mai mai with a Kunai in the shoulder, she yells in pain.

Ibuki knocks her out the rounds end, they retun to the hotel they took truns in the shower went to the second bed.

 **due to fanfiction dot net rules and tos this sence been edited out pleasse go to ao3 for unedited version**

Both girls smiles at him"we love you Naruto" he blush and kiss them they kissed back, , back at Shadaloo base in demon.

"we attacking Moon next " said, Konan has she bowed infunt of Himi and Katsumi Alpha and Hiruma .

End of chapter 5 pleass read and review


End file.
